A Song Full Of Memories
by clairegleek
Summary: Klaus and Caroline recollect moments in their history as they sing to one another, leading up to one big moment. ONESHOT.


AN - Hey guys, this is just a short fic that has been stuck in my head for weeks. I can pretty much listen to any song and equate it with Klaroline. Yes, I'm that obsessed ;) Enjoy the fic.

A Song Full Of Memories

Caroline walked in to the bar following behind Rebekah and Elena when they abruptly stopped in front of her, almost causing her to bump in to them, "Why'd you stop?" Her eyes flicked up to the stage, the voices singing drawing her attention and her eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh..."

"My..." Elena's face was full of disbelief.

"God!" Rebekah exclaimed in surprise, she had seen a lot in her over thousand years on this Earth but nothing shocked her more than what was happening on stage.

"Who wants to live forever! Who wants to live forever!" Stefan, Damon and Klaus sung their arms wrapped around each other. Noticing the girls arrival Klaus signaled the band to stop, "Forgive the interruption," he smirked at the girls, "but our ladies have just arrived."

"We prepared something special just for you three." Damon grinned, swaying drunkenly on his feet.

"This is for you, our little immortals." Stefan giggled, snapping his fingers the band began anew, the chords of a different song playing.

Klaus approached the microphone, his arms around Stefan and Damon's shoulders. He began singing catching Caroline's shocked eyes with his own, "Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while, heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies, hoping for the best but expecting the worst, are you gonna drop the bomb or not?"

Caroline could not believe that her big bad Hybrid was singing to her in a room full of humans without a care in the world. Klaus had his arm around Damon like they were the best of friends and that definitely wasn't the case because he hated Damon and the feeling was more than mutual. Listening to the lyrics through Klaus's deep, sexy voice touched her, the words were very them. Smiling she mouthed, "Dancing is our thing." She giggled as he winked at her.

"Let us die young or let us live forever, we don't have the power but we never say never," Stefan sung gazing at Rebekah with his sad eyes, "sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip, the music's for the sad man."

Rebekah returned Stefan's sad gaze knowing what he was thinking, after spending a century together she could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. Over a hundred years ago, before they were reunited, she and Stefan had both wanted the cure, they both wanted to live happy, normal, human lives. Unfortunately, after unleashing a two thousand year old immortal in their quest for mortality, the Originals and the Mystic Falls gang banded together to defeat Silas and they shoved the cure down his throat before killing him. Even though she loved Stefan with all her heart and wouldn't trade the last century for anything, occasionally she still hurt for her lost chance at humanity.

Stefan, Damon and Klaus sang together, "Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever, forever, forever young?"

Caroline, Rebekah and Elena laughed, only the vampires in the room would get the irony of the song choice. Rewind a hundred years and none of them would be standing together as they are today. Rebekah and Klaus were Originals; the enemy and Stefan and Caroline had wanted nothing to do with them. Caroline was with Tyler, Stefan with Elena, Damon loving her from afar, that was until she made her choice and surprisingly it was Damon. Tyler had been hell bent on revenge against Klaus and had used Caroline to get to him, he had bit her and called Klaus to gloat. Klaus made it to her side with only seconds to spare, reaching her by sheer speed having ran all the way from New Orleans to Mystic Falls just to save her. To say Klaus was angry was an understatement, Tyler did not survive their altercation, he was literally ripped apart in Klaus's rage. From that moment on, unless they wished for death, no supernatural ever hurt Caroline again.

Damon took centre stage winking at Elena, "Some are like water, some are like the heat, some are a melody and some are the beat, but sooner or later they all will be gone, why don't they stay young?" He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as Elena laughed, "It's hard to get old without a cause, I don't want to perish like a fading horse, youth is like diamonds in the sun, and diamonds are forever."

Elena never regretted choosing Damon, he made her feel alive and she loved him more than anything. Stefan was what she needed to recover from losing her parents, he was gentle, loving and safe. Damon however, he was fire, he was passion, he was all consuming and he was hers.

"Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever, forever or never? Forever young, I wanna be forever young (forever). Do you really wanna live forever, forever or never?" Stefan, Damon and Klaus grinned at Rebekah, Elena and Caroline as they sang the chorus again.

Stefan sang, "So many adventures couldn't happen today, so many songs we forgot to play, so many dreams are swinging out of the blue, we let 'em come true."

Klaus lovingly gazed at Caroline, singing only for her, "Forever young, I wanna be forever young." He gestured at Caroline as if asking her, "Do you really wanna live forever, forever or never?"

Damon sang to Elena, "Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really wanna live forever, forever or never?"

Stefan gazed at Rebekah, "Forever young, I wanna be forever young (forever). Do you really wanna live forever (forever), forever or never?"

Together, Stefan, Damon and Klaus finished the song, "Forever young, I wanna be forever young (forever). Do you really wanna live forever (forever), forever (forever),

Forever young." A round of applause followed as they stepped off the stage.

Caroline, Rebekah and Elena kissed Klaus, Stefan and Damon as they reached them. Catching each others gaze the girls nodded, "Our turn." Caroline winked releasing Klaus.

Giggling Caroline, Rebekah and Elena made their way to the stage, Caroline compelled the band to play the song they wanted. Standing in between Rebekah and Elena, Caroline introduced them, "Hey everybody, this one is for our men."

"Because you are our wrecking balls." Rebekah giggled, throwing flirty looks at Stefan.

"In a good way." Elena added, ever the one whom hated hurting anyones feelings.

The music began and Rebekah began, "We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain, we jumped never asking why."

Elena started singing, blushing at Damon's smirk, "We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny."

Caroline locked eyes with Klaus, the heat in his gaze scorching her, "Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you."

Caroline intertwined her fingers with Rebekah and Elena, a strong look crossing their features, "I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me, yeah, you, you wreck me."

Caroline slid her hand up her body sensually, almost giggling as Klaus's eyes followed her moments, "I put you high up in the sky and now, you're not coming down."

Rebekah couldn't help thinking of her and Stefan's first relationship in the twenties or how devastated she was to find him in love with the doppelganger after being daggered for ninety years, "It slowly turned, you let me burn and now, we're ashes on the ground."

Elena ran her hands through her hair and swayed her hips, "Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you, I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you."

Caroline, Elena and Rebekah clutched their hands against their chests as they sang to the men they love, "I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me." They stepped off the stage, holding their hands out in front of them as they made their way over to Stefan, Klaus and Damon, "I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung, left me crashing in a blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me, yeah, you, you wreck me."

Caroline stroked Klaus's cheek, "I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in," she smiled at him, sitting in his lap, "and instead of using force, I guess I should've let you win."

Elena ran her hands across Damon's shoulders as she moved around him, "I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in, I guess I should've let you win."

Rebekah layed her head against Stefan's, staring deep in to his bottomless eyes, "Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you."

Rebekah, Caroline and Elena's voices joined together on the chorus, "I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wreck me. I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung, left me crashing in a blazing fall."

Elena stared doe eyed at Damon as she sat on his lap her arms curling around his neck, "All you ever did was wreck me."

Rebekah interlocked her fingers with Stefan, "Yeah, you, you wreck me."

Caroline placed her hand against Klaus's heart, "Yeah, you, you wreck me." She gasped as Klaus pulled her toward him, taking her lips in a bruising kiss, pouring all his love for her in to his demanding mouth, Caroline returning his love with passion. Decades together not diminishing the effect they had on each other, if anything it became stronger, more potent with each passing year.

Klaus sighed in contentment, the feel of Caroline in his arms only fueling his passion. After Tyler foolishly tried to kill Caroline to get to him; which he paid for with his life of course, he made it his mission to get Caroline to fall for him even moving back to Mystic Falls to woo her. Every day he would leave bunches of roses on her doorstep, even continuing when she moved to college. He would drop by and take her for walks, her hand clutching his arm as they conversed, feeling so right that it was a struggle for him not to crush his lips to hers and take what was his. He didn't, no matter how much his body was crying out for her, he let her come to him. Eventually Caroline's smile became more happy, more loving, more filled with desire. She found any opportunity to touch him, a brush of her fingers against his throat as she brushed out a wrinkle in his shirt, her fingernails scratching against his wrist as they walked, her head resting against his shoulder as she gazed at the stars and he gazed at HER. It was literally heaven and hell at the same time, close but not close enough, the anticipation of waiting for the taste of her lips almost killing him. He did not have to wait long. On a night when Caroline gazed at the stars, locking her fingers with his, she rest her head on his shoulder, her sighs causing a shiver to run up his spine, his fingers were tensing with the need to hold her against him.

"Have they changed much?" Caroline asked out of the blue, her gaze never leaving the sky.

"Has what changed, love?" Klaus replied, curious as to what Caroline referred too.

"The stars." Caroline reached her hand up as if to capture one of the twinkling lights in the sky, "They are almost infinite and yet, you and I could potentially outlast them." She turned her gaze to Klaus, his eyes shining almost as bright as the stars she was just admiring, "How much have they changed in a thousand years?"

"Not as much as you think, my love." Klaus took a chance and placed a stray curl behind Caroline's ear. Watching her intently he cupped her jaw, running his thumb along her lips as he promised her, "In another thousand years, you and I will be standing in this very spot and the sky will look as if it has not changed."

Caroline could feel herself falling under the spell of Klaus's eyes, ever since he had followed her to college it had been a struggle to keep her hands to herself. His patience with her, his gentle undemanding love, all night talks and long walks, had opened her eyes to her feelings for him, they were always there buried deep she just wasn't ready to face them, now she was. Raising her hand she covered Klaus's with her own, "What makes you so certain that we'll be together in a thousand years?"

This was it, this was Klaus's moment, this was what the months of courting Caroline and getting to know her had led him to. He was finally in the right place at the right time. Swallowing the lump in his throat he answered Caroline, speaking the words he had been dying to tell her since before he left, "I love you, Caroline Forbes," he placed his forehead on hers and stared in to her teary eyes, "I know we'll be together in a thousand years because you are my heart, you stole it the night of your birthday and have refused to give it back since." He wiped away Caroline's tear with his thumb, "You've done terrible things, I've done terrible things, so let's be terribly perfect together."

Caroline laughed, curling her hands around Klaus's neck, "I can live with that." Leaning forward she brought her lips to his, kissing him gently, just brushing her mouth against him.

Klaus felt his heart stop at the first brush of Caroline's lips, hardly daring to believe this was real, that the woman he loved was kissing him after over a year of pursuing her. He began wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he opened his mouth and began exploring hers. He moaned at her taste, an addictive blend of vanilla, blood and a hint of what could only be described as Caroline.

Caroline slid her hands from his neck to his cheeks, holding him gently as she deepened their kiss, unsure of why she ever waited so long, he felt perfect against her. Pulling back she smiled at him, "In case you were wondering, I love you too."

As you can imagine, Klaus crushed Caroline to him and devoured her lips with his. That had been one of the happiest moments in his life, their first kiss and first declaration of love all at the same time. With this memory in mind he kissed Caroline on the cheek, "I'll be but a moment, sweetheart." Klaus went to the band and compelled them to play. Taking the mic, he addressed Caroline, "This song is for you, my love, as it describes a moment in our history perfectly."

Caroline blushed under the weight of Klaus's adoring stare, even after almost a century together she found herself overwhelmed at the way he looks at her, as if she is everything, the sun, the moon, the stars, his reason for being. She bit her lip as Klaus began, his voice washing over her in a beautiful melody.

Locking his gaze with Caroline Klaus began, the memory of their first kiss leading his emotions, "We got our eyes wide open, feeling like we are almost there. Words unspoken disappearing in the air, all I see is you and I, you're the only lifeline that I need tonight, I'm letting go."

Klaus held his hand out to Caroline which she gladly took as he pulled her on stage, his arm slipping around her waist automatically, singing only for her, "So this is what it feels like, being at the right place the right time, I'm hanging on for dear life," he tightened his hold on her waist, "hoping we can make this a long night, this is why we came yeah, I can feel it in my veins, so this is what it feels like, right place the right time."

Straight away Caroline knew which night Klaus referred to, the night she opened herself up to him and they told each other of their love. She had been wrestling with her feelings for him ever since he saved her from Tyler's deadly bite for the final time. Klaus had allowed Tyler to return to Mystic Falls at her graduation, at first everything was good when Tyler returned, they had hugged, kissed and cried happy tears. Then Tyler had grown angry at her once he learned she had become friends with Klaus and that they kept in touch. They began arguing almost everyday until it culminated in one huge fight after Tyler walked in on Caroline finishing a call with Klaus.

"How's New Orleans?" Caroline asked as she made herself comfortable on her childhood bed.

"It's wonderful, Caroline," Klaus enthuised, a bright smile on his face he only ever had with Caroline, these phonecalls meant everything to him as he waited for the day she would come to him, "It's so alive, filled with art, culture and music." His voice dipped as he promised, "You would love it."

"Perhaps one day you'll show me, huh?" Caroline couldn't help repeating Klaus's words from the message he left her, the happiness and hope in his voice had touched her, so much so that she had called him back and spoke to him all night. That was the start of their calls to one another, not every night but frequent enough to fill Klaus with excitement every time his phone rang.

Klaus chuckled, "Just say the word, sweetheart," his smile widened further, dimples showing and eyes shining, "I can have tickets booked in moments." He looked at the floor, scuffing it with his boot as he almost plead, "You will always be welcome in my home."

Caroline's breath caught, Klaus sounded so earnest, so happy at the thought of her visiting him that she did not have the heart to reject him, "Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer." She hesitated a moment, an unknown emotion twisting her gut before whispering, "I miss you."

"Caroline..." Klaus breathed his eyes closing, sweeter words he had not heard before, especially spilling from Caroline's perfect lips, "There are no words for how much I miss you, love."

Caroline smiled, happy that Klaus had missed her as well. Before saying more she happened to glance up and froze. Tyler stood in the doorway a murderous expression on his face. Swallowing hard Caroline decided to end her call with Klaus, dreading the conversation she was going to have with Tyler. Never taking her eyes off Tyler she addressed Klaus, "I had best be going now, Klaus. Talk soon."

"Talk soon, Caroline." Klaus replied before ending the call.

Caroline placed her phone on her nightstand with trembling fingers, looking up at Tyler she chewed her lip, "Ty..."

"Don't, Caroline." Tyler stalked closer to Caroline, "Don't you dare try and give me the excuse that you and that bastard are just friends, not after what I just overheard." He shook his head disgusted, "I've been running for my life, trying to find a way to come back to you and this whole time you were getting cosy with the man who killed my mom."

"It's not like that, Tyler!" Caroline cried, getting off the bed she walked closer to Tyler, flinching at the veins around his eyes and the yellow rimming them, "I tried to hate him so much after he made you leave, all I wanted was you back in my arms especially after Jeremy died and Elena flipped the switch." She dropped her head to her chest as long held in tears escaped her eyes, "But you weren't there." She raised her gaze to his as she yelled, "You never answered your phone or got back to me. I needed someone and you weren't there."

"But I'm guessing the almighty Original Hybrid was though, right?" Tyler scoffed, before giving Caroline a hurt filled glare, "You tried to hate him? How hard is it to loathe the man that ruined our lives?" He grabbed her arms brutally, his punishing grip would surely leave bruises, "Are you so pathetic that you will spread your legs for any man who shows you attention, no matter how evil they are."

Caroline's throat closed up with the effort of keeping her sobs back, shrugging out of Tyler's grip she took a step away from him. He couldn't have hurt her more if he'd staked her. Wrapping her arms around herself in comfort she whispered harshly, "Get. Out." Seeing Tyler was still unmoved she shouted, "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"

"This isn't over." Tyler growled before leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

Caroline waited until she was sure Tyler had left before collapsing on her bed, deep gut wrenching sobs escaped her, it felt like Tyler had ripped her heart out. How could the boy she loved say such things to her? How could he even contemplate that she would be so cruel as to cheat on him with the man whom killed his mother. Caroline spent the rest of the night curled on her bed crying, heart broken over Tyler's callousness.

Seeing the tears in Caroline's eyes Klaus cupped her jaw as he sung, "Loud explosions only you and I can hear, doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears, all I see is you and I. You're the only lifeline that I need tonight, I'm letting go." He clenched his jaw as that verse hit too close to home for him, reminding him of his race from New Orleans to Mystic Falls to save Caroline after Tyler called him boasting that he had bit her and his near terrifying fear of being too late to save her.

Klaus was in his studio working on a new painting of Caroline, this one was of the smile she gave him after he released Tyler, the sparkle in her eyes had taken his breath away. He had just finished when his phone rang, picking it up he smiled as he saw that it was Caroline, "What a pleasant surprise, sweetheart. To what do I owe the honor of your call as we only spoke the other day?"

"Hello, Klaus," Tyler's smug voice answered, "sorry to disappoint but Caroline can't come to the phone right now as she's indisposed."

Klaus gripped his phone at the malice in Tyler's voice, "Where is she?"

"Currently?" Tyler chuckled darkly, "She's laying in her bed dying as we speak."

"What do you mean she's dying?" Klaus felt an unfamiliar fear grip him, "What have you done?"

"I sunk my teeth in her neck and drank my fill." Tyler made an appreciative noise, "She does taste delicious, don't you agree? I only nipped her the first time so didn't have the time to savour her taste but this time," he smirked as he taunted Klaus, "I found it so hard to stop that I almost drained her." He glared at Caroline on the bed, "But I didn't want to end her suffering too soon."

"Tyler..." Caroline wheezed, finding it hard to breathe, "Don't...do...this...to...him..." Just speaking those words hurt her. Not wanting to leave this world without talking to Klaus she forced out, "Klaus...I'm sorry..." Glaring at Tyler defiantly she got out, "I...don't regret...you..." She fell limp, her strength leaving her.

Klaus had never known fear as he did then, Caroline's faltering voice frightening him more than it did when he himself bit her, at least he had been beside her then, HE was the cure and could heal her whenever he chose. Now they were hundreds if not thousands of miles apart and he despaired at being able to reach her in time, "Hold on, sweetheart," he left his studio, already making his way to her, "I'm coming for you."

"You won't make it, Klaus," Tyler sneered as he looked at Caroline's waxen face, "she doesn't have long left."

"If she doesn't survive there won't be anywhere in this world where you'll be safe from my wrath." Klaus threatened Tyler, "I will hunt you down and torture you for centuries until you beg me for death and even then I will rip you apart for a millennia more. You will pay dearly for touching her."

"You took everything from me, Klaus," Tyler growled, "I'm just returning the favour."

Klaus ended the call and began running faster then he ever had before. He was nothing but a blur as he practically flew the thousand miles to reach Caroline. Tears fell down his cheeks to be lost to the wind as he pushed himself to the brink of his Hybrid abilities. He couldn't lose her, he refused to live in a world where she didn't exist. In what felt like days but was no more than an hour he recognized Mystic Falls. Reaching the Forbes house he crashed through the door and blurred to Caroline's room. He almost stopped short at the sight of Caroline; she was sweating, her countenance pale, the bite at her neck was rotted and oozed pus. Almost leaping to the bed he took her in his arms, "My darling." His heart sped up in fear at her stillness. Ripping in to his wrist he shoved it in her mouth, "Drink, my love, drink." Just as he was about to give up hope he felt her lips move against his skin and she began suckling from him. He almost collapsed against Caroline in his relief, he nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent stroking her hair, "That's it, my darling, take all you need."

Caroline almost thought she was hallucinating again when Klaus began feeding her his blood, there was no way he could get here so fast, but as his blood began to heal her she knew it was him. Finally she released his wrist, tilting her head up she met Klaus's watery gaze, almost gasping at the raw emotion in his piercing eyes. Swallowing, she raised a hand to his cheek, "Thank you."

Klaus leant in to Caroline's hand, a precious tear escaped his eye as he crushed her against him, "I thought I'd lost you."

Caroline hugged Klaus back tightly, "I thought I was lost too." She pulled back to cup his face between her hands, "You saved me." She smiled, "Again."

"Always." Klaus vowed, "I will always save you, Caroline." He ran his fingers across her cheeks, around her mouth before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her forehead against his, "I will never leave you again, my love." He closed his eyes, savouring her presence against him as he admitted, "You're too precious to lose."

Caroline was overwhelmed by the emotion Klaus showed her, he had never been so obvious in his love before, "Klaus..."

"Hush, love, you must rest." Klaus very gently placed Caroline against the sheets, holding her as if she were the most delicate flower and any rough touch would break her. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead, "I will protect you, sweetheart, you're safe, nothing will hurt you again. I'm here to stay." He smiled lovingly as he found her to be sleeping, her soft breaths comforting him, any other time he would have stayed with her but he had an errant Hybrid to kill. The rest they say is history, he ripped Tyler apart for daring to hurt what is his and he never left Caroline again.

With this incident in mind Klaus held Caroline to him gently yet tightly as they moved in a perfected rhythm having danced countless times over the years, "So this is what it feels like, being at the right place the right time, I'm hanging on for dear life, hoping we can make this a long night, this is why we came yeah, I can feel it in my veins, so this is what it feels like, right place the right time with you, right place the right time with you, right place the right time." Klaus held Caroline's hands against his chest, "Right here and now feels like forever," he moved his hand to her lower back and dipped her, delighting in her laugh, "never touch the ground when we're together," he twirled her, her hair fanning around her like a halo of blonde curls, "right here and now feels like forever, forever, forever, forever, forever." She was back in his arms, "So this is what it feels like, being at the right place the right time," he held her tight against him, "I'm hanging on for dear life," he went cheek to cheek smirking as he felt her blush, "hoping we can make this a long night." He held her jaw with his hand staring in to her big blue eyes, "Right place the right time." He brushed a kiss across her lips, sighing at her taste, "Right place the right time." He sensually slid his hand from her jaw to rest above her heart, "Right here and now feels like forever." He once again dipped her, her hair skimming the floor, "Never touch the ground when we are together, right here and now feels like forever. Right place the right time." As the song ended Klaus dropped to one knee before Caroline.

Caroline laughed as Klaus went down on his knees, "Klaus, what are you..." Her eyes widened and she heard a squeal which she guessed was Rebekah.

Klaus took a box out of his pocket and heart beating like the hummingbird he once saw he opened it. Inside was a ring, a huge sapphire encased in diamonds. Taking the ring out he held it out to Caroline and took her trembling hand in his, "I had a whole speech planned out but seeing you before me I am lost in your beauty as I have been many times over the years and have forgotten everything," he looked bashfully to the floor before he took a deep breath and looked at Caroline, the smile on her face filling him with renewed confidence, so with tears in his eyes he poured out his heart, "I've loved you from the moment I looked in to a dying girls eyes and saw my future in those big blue eyes. Every day since then I've loved you more than the previous day and I will continue to love you until the Sun no longer holds the sky. I will love you for a thousand years." A tear slipped down his cheek as he placed the ring on the tip of her ring finger and asked, "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Caroline accepted Klaus's proposal, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as Klaus placed the ring on her finger, she had never felt so happy.

After placing the ring on Caroline's finger Klaus kissed her hand, hardly believing that she consented to being his wife. _My wife, Caroline Mikaelson, _he grinned widely at the thought, never feeling so happy in his life. He stood up and looked in to the beautiful face of his fianćee. Cradling her face between his he softly murmured, "I love you." Before taking her mouth in a passion filled kiss, his arm wrapped around her waist and his other cradling her cheek.

Cheers and applause erupted from the bar as the oblivious couple continued to kiss on stage. Rebekah turned to Stefan, "Okay, pay up."

"For what?" Stefan asked, though he had a knowing smile on his face, he loved teasing Rebekah.

"You know what for." Rebekah sounded angry but there was a teasing glint in her eyes, "I told you Nik would propose."

"Yes you did." Stefan acknowledged, before curling his arm around Rebekah's waist pulling her on to his waist, "But you, my feisty Original, did not specify this night only this week."

A smile curved Rebekah's lips, "But you, my broody doppelganger," she giggled as Stefan rolled his eyes at her nickname for him, "did not pick this night either."

"Personally," Elena interrupted, "from one doppelganger to another," she raised her glass to Stefan who smirked at her, "I thought he would have done it fifty years ago."

"Are you kidding?" Damon laughed, downing his own shot, "I thought he was going to bang her on the head and take her to his cave as soon as she began dating him." They tried not to but everyone chuckled at his remark.

"If you're all quite done gossiping like a bunch of hags," Klaus reprimanded them, the infliction was ruined by the huge smile plastered on his face and the way his eyes strayed to Caroline constantly, "I am going to take my gorgeous, soon to be wife home and worship her." Not waiting for a response he swept Caroline in to his arms and made his way to their home. Her giggles were music to his ears, nuzzling his nose against hers he whispered, "I love you, wife."

A beautiful smile stretched Caroline's lips, she was happier than she had ever been in her life, she never once looked back when she gave Klaus a chance, he was her everything, "I love you, husband." Then they sealed their love with a kiss. Forever had never looked so good.

The End

AN - So what you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Just something short and sweet in between writing "End and Beginnings". Until next time X X X

The songs used were:

Klaus, Stefan and Damon sang - "Forever Young" by One Direction.

Rebekah, Caroline and Elena sang - "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus.

Klaus sang - "Right Place Right Time" by Olly Murs.

And while I listened to these songs whilst writing I also listened to "City of Angels" by 30 Seconds To Mars because that song is like my favourite right now. I command thee to listen to it :-D


End file.
